


Nerves

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is nervous. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

Jim is nervous. More than he's ever felt in is his entire goddamn life. He's been through and done a hell of a lot, but something this important? He can't remember any.

So, he sits in the living room of their tiny apartment off campus with a small bouquet of flowers and an ancient copy of 'The Velveteen Rabbit' in his lap, convinced he's gonna blow it. 

After what feels like an eternity, Bones arrives from the transport station, little girl no older than five holding his hand. Bones' smile calms him,

"Joanna, there's someone I'd like you to meet."


End file.
